Shadow Godzilla
Shadow Godzilla is the version of Godzilla from Universe 1954 after he was possessed by The Shadow Creatures. Shadow Godzilla's appearance was also used for the Creature's final form. Appearance Shadow Godzilla looks like the GMK Godzilla, but all black and slightly transparent. This signifies that he has been possessed by the Creatures. History Godzilla was exhausted from his battle with The Dark Destroyer. He was beaten and battered. His allies too far away to help him. Helpless, in every sense of the word. The Shadow Creatures however, saw this as the perfect opportunity. They flew towards him, and attempted to take complete control. Sensing his father in danger from Monster Island, Minilla was quick to inform his companions, and the Kaiju were soon on their way. The Ultra Brothers had also sensed the Shadow Creatures building in a single location, and were on their way as well. Back with Godzilla. At his full strength, he would have been able to resist these creatures, but now, having gone through all these battles, having fought this hard, he was weakened. There was nothing The King of The Monsters could do as the creatures overtook him. Like many Kaiju before him, his skin started to turn black. Even is his current state, Godzila refused to let these creatures win. He would not give up. Not now. Not ever. But alas, this would all seem futile, as just when his allies approached, Godzilla seemingly lost complete control of himself. This new Shadow Godzilla attacked everything in site, friend or foe. When coming across to another one of the Creatures, Shadow Godzilla would simply absorb them into his body. Shadow Godzilla tore through his former allies, stomping Baragon underfoot, blasting Rodan in the face with his Atomic Breath, and later biting Anguirus's neck much like their first encounter in 1955. The other Kaiju tried to fight Godzilla, but they were easily tossed aside. As Godzilla absorbed more of the surrounding Shadow Creatures, he started to grow in size. Soon Shadow Godzilla was nothing more than a large silhouette of Godzilla with the real Godzilla trapped inside. The Ultras soon arrived, and blasted the now colossal Godzilla with their assorted beams. This weakened Shadow Godzilla, allowing the real Godzilla to try and gain back control of himself. The Shadow Creatures however, would not lose their greatest prize yet. But Godzilla had had enough of this, and used his Nuclear Pulse to get the creatures out of him. This proved futile, and Godzilla watched helplessly as the creatures used his body to attack his allies and friends. When it seemed like the creatures would be victorious, three more beings of light descended from the sky. They were none other than Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Cosmos, and Ultraman Dyna. "Though you could you our help" said Zero. Cosmos quickly attempted to purify Godzilla's body with his Luna Extract. The creatures fought back, but Godzilla could feel their grip loosening. He tried once more, with all his might, to fight them, to gain back his freedom. He would not fall to their power like.............. Varan..... The memory of Varan is what sparked Godzilla's rage. A friend that had been distorted by these.....these demons. Godzilla knew that these creatures were evil. And now......now he wanted them to die. To burn. To be blotted out by the light that was their weakness. Soon the creatures lost their grip entirely, and Godzilla fell to the ground. Once getting back up, Godzilla let out a mighty battle cry. However, the battle would not be won yet..... Soon, every Shadow Creature on Earth had fused into a titanic from resembling Godzilla. This enormous Shadow Godzilla tore through everything in sight. No Kaiju or Ultra could stop it's rampage. However, every Shadow must face the light. Realizing what needed to be done, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Dyna, and Ultraman Cosmos merged once again into Ultraman Saga! The fusion Ultra began to battle with the titanic demon, the two forces seeming equal in power. Godzilla lead the charge to turn the tide of battle in Saga's favor, blasting his shadow counterpart with his Atomic Breath, while Rodan, Mothra, Gigan, and Jet Jaguar flew by and attacked the titanic Shadow Creature as well. Baragon scorched Shadow Godzilla with his fire breath, while the Ultra Brothers tried to get back into the fight. Gorosaurus, Anguirus, and Minilla were trying to weaken Shadow Godzilla as well, attacking the behemoth's legs to get him to topple over. Shadow Godzilla retaliated by attempting to crush them underfoot, however, Anguirus blocked this attack with his spiked carapas. The Ultra Brothers all blasted at Shadow Godzilla, with Rodan and Mothra joining in with their own beams. Ultraman Saga continued battling Shadow Godzilla directly, however even he could not stand up to such power. Shadow Godzilla grabbed Saga in his hand, and prepared to consume the Ultra. "Now you will die pest." the creatues said in unison. "This shall be our ultimate victory. Finally our darkness shall consume this world." "I won't let you do that" said Ultraman Saga. "We will stop you! We will end this fight!" Godzilla roared his agreement. He was ready to end the difficult battle as well. Godzilla charged he Red Spiral Beam once more, this time aided by extra energy from his old friend Rodan. After absorbing some radiation from a Nuclear power plant, Minilla charged up a weaker variation of the beam. The Ultra Brothers knew the battle needed to be ended as well, so the original five Ultra Brothers charged up Ultraman Taro with their energies. He was now Super Ultraman once more. "Give em' hell for what they did to you" said Ultraman Leo. "I will brother." said Taro. Taro fired his Cosmo Miracle Beam. The Creatures sreamed out in pain. Their pain only intensified when Godzilla, Minilla, and Ultraman Saga all shot out their own beams. The combined energy was like nothing ever seen before. These heroes were not going to give up. The Shadow Creatures were put through a perpetual agony before a large explosion. And then..... Silence. It was over. Finally over. The battle was won. The Shadows were gone. Victory had been achieved. Godzilla and his Kaiju allies went to the coast to return home. After Taro returned the energy of his Brothers to it's owners, and Saga split back into three beings once more, the Ultras, along with Gigan, departed for space. Jet Jaguar flew off to find Goro Jr. While swimming back home, Godzilla let out won last roar of victory. The battle had been won. The Light had won over the Shadows. Abilities * Same as normal Godzilla * Shadow Powers * Shadow Creature Absorption Trivia * Shadow Godzilla was originally intended to be the 400th page on the wiki. However, some of the other users didn't want to wait, so Jeff-saurus (Universe 986) ended up being the 400th page instead. * This is the final storyline in the "Shadow Saga". * The Shadow Creatures turning into a massive replica of Shadow Godzilla can be used to retroactively explain the transparency present with the figure used for his image. Category:Shadow Kaiju Category:Godzilla Category:Godzilla variations Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Universe 1954 Category:Male